


Три дня

by zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Time Loop, in the usual vicbourne way
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Он никогда не лелеял пустых иллюзий и давно предвидел сегодняшний день. И всё же так сладко было забывать о будущем и прошлом в компании юной королевы, и так горько получить напоминание о реальности: он любит женщину, которую может называть по имени только в снах и мыслях.Но лорд Мельбурн не имеет права жаловаться на судьбу, и потому он идет, мерно чеканя шаг, крепко сжимая лишь раз дрогнувший меч.Он получил больше, чем смел мечтать, но этого оказалось мало.
Relationships: William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Three Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390428) by [zaboraviti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti)



> конечно, читатели, незнакомые с вселенной "Джонатана Стренджа и мистера Норрелла" могут несколько напрячься, но я довольно вольно, как мне кажется, обошлась с Джентльменом и его способностями, так что для общего понимания темы достаточно пробежаться глазами, ну там, не знаю, по синопсису в википедии, что ли... или сериал посмотреть - гораздо быстрее получится. или отпустить ситуацию - в конце концов, важен не Джентльмен, а королева и ее премьер-министр.

_**[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) ** _

_10 февраля 1840 года_

Уильям Лэм, второй виконт Мельбурн, не привык жаловаться на судьбу — было время, когда он даже считал себя ее баловнем, и невзгоды и утраты не сделали из него неблагодарного брюзгу.

Однако сейчас, в этот самый миг, он готов поменяться местами с хромым оборванцем, дрожащим на промозглом февральском ветру — или, если не впадать в излишний и столь неуютный драматизм, просто не быть премьер-министром. Разрешись кризис опочивальни иначе, это Пиль мог бы сейчас вышагивать по проходу королевской часовни Сент-Джеймсского дворца к алтарю. Это сэру Роберту сейчас оттягивал бы руки тяжелый церемониальный меч. Сэр Роберт нес бы его с серьезным, подобающе случаю, выражением слегка вспотевшего от нервного напряжения лица, и думал бы только об одном: как бы не уронить, как бы не споткнуться, как бы не навлечь на себя гнев из без того не питающей к нему теплых чувств невесты.

Он никогда не лелеял пустых иллюзий и давно предвидел сегодняшний день. И всё же так сладко было забывать о будущем и прошлом в компании юной королевы, и так горько получить напоминание о реальности: он любит женщину, которую может называть по имени только в снах и мыслях.

Но лорд Мельбурн не имеет права жаловаться на судьбу, и потому он идет, мерно чеканя шаг, крепко сжимая лишь раз дрогнувший меч.

Он получил больше, чем смел мечтать, но этого оказалось мало.

***

_16 октября 1839 года_

_Я сделала предложение принцу Альберту. И он его принял._

Он вернулся на Саут-стрит в два пополудни, отговорившись неотложными делами. Королева, с которой ему с самого утра — к сожалению ли, к счастью ли — так ни разу и не удалось остаться наедине, глянула на него тревожно и несколько виновато, от чего сердце, пристыженно умолкшее было под увещеваниями разума, заныло с новой силой, — но отпустила с явным облегчением.

Нелепо чувствовать себя обманутым, думал он, плотно закрывая за собой дверь кабинета. Нелепо и глупо — вспомнить хоть себя самого в двадцать лет, и всё же… _Я чувствую — нет, я знаю, что не могла бы пожелать себе иного спутника._ Он сжал в руке бокал, смотря, как играет с темно-золотой жидкостью луч скупого осеннего солнца, пробивающийся в щель между задернутыми тяжелыми занавесями: вот она искрится, почти радостно, почти празднично, а вот плещется матово и мрачно, словно напоминая о неизбежном утреннем похмелье. Прекрасная метафора его жизни. _Так просто было бы сделать ее своей. Даже несколько дней назад было бы еще не поздно — повернуть бы время вспять, и тогда..._ Последние слова он неожиданно для себя самого произнес вслух и, поняв это, поморщился от презрения к самому себе, и смыл подкатившую к горлу желчь очередным глотком, с каждым разом всё менее жгучим. Не склонный упиваться жалостью к себе, он не знал иного способа совладать с грызущими его мыслями: пытался работать, но имена, города, страны и законы предательски путались и сливались в черные на белом пятна, пытался читать и снимал с полки одну книгу за другой, ища заветное отвлечение — Пиндар, Блаженный Августин, Шекспир… тщетно. Потому за глотком следовал еще глоток, и еще глоток, и вновь являлся дворецкий наполнить графин, неодобрительно покачивая головой. Лорд Мельбурн терпеливо и методично плыл сквозь нескончаемый день к своей цели — забвению.

Утро застало его в излюбленном кресле, в излюбленной позе, от которой так болели спина и шея. Осторожно моргнув и, наученный многолетним опытом, стараясь не делать резких движений, он подтянул тело в сидячее положение. Недоуменно нахмурился. Голова не просто не раскалывалась — голова была совершенно ясна. Он медленно поднялся на ноги, всё еще с подозрением прислушиваясь к своему организму. Феномен был чрезвычайно странный, необъяснимый и парадоксально удручающий: он привык воспринимать похмелье с поистине кальвинистским стоицизмом и считал его заслуженным наказанием — не за чрезмерность возлияний, а за мысли, приводившие его к таковым. Помимо всего прочего, его внимания ждали многочисленные хлопоты, связанные с еще не вполне официальной королевской помолвкой, и ему малодушно хотелось не вполне осознавать происходящее, пусть даже ценой недомогания.

Недоумение усугубилось, когда, закончив утренний туалет и отпустив камердинера, он отчитал дворецкого за отсутствие свежих газет — и встретил растерянный взгляд последнего. «Таймс» действительно еще пахла типографской краской. Вот только дата под названием стояла четырехдневной давности. Той же датой был помечен свежий выпуск «Манчестер Гардиан». Выпроводив беспокойно оглядывающегося на него верного слугу, лорд Мельбурн тяжело опустился на козетку и прикрыл глаза. Всему этому могло быть только одно объяснение — чрезвычайно детальный и реалистичный сон.

Он несмело улыбнулся. Ну разумеется, это был сон — игры разума, встревоженного приездом немецких принцев. Подсознание, понимающее всё лучше сознания, играло с ним жестокую шутку: взять хотя бы назначенный на сегодняшний вечер бал. Неловкий шаг назад — и радостно кружащееся темно-бирюзовое платье, чужие руки на ее талии, ее взволнованно вздымающаяся грудь, ее зачарованные глаза, прикованные к чужому лицу… его вывернутое наизнанку сердце. Разумеется, это был всего лишь сон — разве отдала бы она гардении из его оранжерей своему кузену, отдала бы подарок одного мужчины — другому? _Это ее цветы_ , сухо заметил голос разума, _и она может делать с ними всё, что пожелает. Подарок с условием – это не подарок, это контракт_.

И всё же, пусть так, и пусть юность беспечна, себялюбива и жестока, но _она_ , она ведь _знает_. А такая внезапная поездка в Виндзор? Еще более внезапная помолвка? Королева порывиста и импульсивна, но даже она не стала бы принимать судьбоносное решение столь поспешно.

Он вздохнул и тихо рассмеялся, успокоенный логикой своих рассуждений. Пора ехать во дворец. Он с удовольствием будет выслушивать жалобы королевы на зануду кузена, шутить и не думать о том, что ее недовольство вызвано ничем иным, как подспудным интересом и жаждой внимания к своей персоне от претендента на ее руку и сердце, от которого вместо обольщающих улыбок и сахарных комплиментов ей достаются угрюмые взгляды да обидные упреки, граничащие с оскорблениями.

К полудню, впрочем, его уверенность походила на колосса на глиняных ногах. Он подкладывал королеве очередную бумагу на подпись, с нарастающим беспокойством понимая, что уже видел каждую из этих бумаг, каждый жест и каждую гримаску ее величества, слышал каждое ее слово и более того — узнавал собственные. Однако, говорил он себе, выслушивая за обедом знакомый до интонации тост короля Леопольда, еще Блаженный Августин писал о явлении ложной памяти, и пифагорейцы видели в нем доказательство переселения душ. Лорд Мельбурн был совершенно уверен, что лично его душа ниоткуда не переселялась, никогда ранее не существовала и перестанет существовать с ним вместе, однако неумолимо приближался вечер, и он почти готов был согласиться на метемпсихоз.

Прежде чем переодеться к балу, он некоторое время задумчиво смотрел на пресловутые гардении — те самые, что в его сне перекочевали с груди королевы на грудь принца Альберта. Искушение попросту не отослать цветы во дворец было сильным, но поддаться ему означало поддаться своему бреду. Нет, не настолько он еще стар и немощен, чтобы пугаться собственной тени.

Слушая знакомые язвительные замечания стоящей рядом Эммы, он невидящим взглядом смотрел на проносящуюся по бальному залу королеву в объятиях принца Эрнста. Деревенеющие губы словно против его воли произнесли: «Механический принц» и растянулись в улыбке, когда деревенеющие ноги сами понесли его к ней. И снова — вымученный комплимент и неловкий шаг назад, и снова чужие руки закружили ее по залу. И снова мертвело сердце, когда ее дрожащие пальцы сняли с корсажа букетик гардений и протянули избраннику. И снова принц Альберт глянул на него с потаенным торжеством — теперь в этом не было никаких сомнений.

Дух его словно отделился от тела, наблюдая за повторением следующих трех дней. Тело совершало все нужные действия, говорило все нужные слова и так же пыталось не выдать растерянности и разочарования. Тело спокойно-иронично пикировалось с заносчивым юным принцем, озабоченно справлялось о давно уехавшей гулять с ним королеве, тряслось в экипаже на обратном пути из Виндзора в Лондон, и опускалось на одно колено ранним утром в Букингемском дворце, чтобы выслушать сообщение о королевской помолвке.

***

_16 октября 1839 года_

Он вернулся на Саут-стрит в два пополудни, отговорившись неотложными делами. Королева, с которой ему, к счастью, ни разу с самого утра так и не удалось остаться наедине, глянула на него тревожно и несколько виновато, но отпустила с явным облегчением.

На сей раз он даже не пытался отвлечься. Он пил медленно, чтобы не успеть прийти в себя до утра, но целеустремленно, каждым глотком изгоняя безумные мысли и мысли о безумии, и проснулся... совершенно трезвым. Утренний выпуск «Таймс» датирован был 13 октября 1839 года.

Ни на бал, ни в Виндзор лорд Мельбурн не поехал, сказавшись больным — как страус прячет голову в песок, полагая, что невидимое глазу ничем не может ему навредить, — но понял, получив рано утром 16 октября срочный вызов из дворца и увидев нервно заламывающую руки королеву, что ничего не изменилось.

Пить в этот вечер он не стал, твердо решив не спать до утра, и едва не взвыл, прочитав дату на свежей газете.

Вот каким должен быть ад, думал лорд Мельбурн, встревоженно всматриваясь по пути во дворец в лица людей, не находя ни на одном и намека на царившие в нем самом сумбур и смятение. Не геенна огненная, не черти с вилами. Если ад существует, он скроен по лекалам страхов конкретного человека и наполнен его персональными демонами.

Если ад существует, среди вечных пыток, уготованных ему, несомненно, будет и эта.

Предыдущий его демарш против судьбы не оказал на события никакого влияния, а отвести душу, скажем, отвесив подзатыльник принцу Альберту или нагрубив королю Бельгийскому, было рискованно. Тринадцатое октября вполне могло и не повториться больше, и, каким бы облегчением это ни стало бы, ему вовсе не улыбалось получить вызов на дуэль или, чего хуже, вызвать международный скандал. Посему лорд Мельбурн благоразумно воздержался от эмпирических исследований и смиренно отыграл отведенную ему роль и в последующие три дня.

***

_16 октября 1839 года_

Он вернулся на Саут-стрит в два пополудни, отговорившись неотложными делами. Королева, с которой ему, к счастью, ни разу с самого утра так и не удалось остаться наедине, глянула на него тревожно и несколько виновато, но отпустила с явным облегчением.

Переодевшись в домашнее, он забрел в кабинет и обессиленно рухнул в кресло, но тут же подскочил как ужаленный, отчетливо услышав чей-то тихий издевательски хихикающий голос, недоуменно огляделся. В комнате никого, кроме него самого, не было. Он прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох — чего только не померещится — и невольно перекрестился, потому что голос захихикал еще громче.

— Не знаю, что за сила потешается надо мной, — пробормотал он, обхватив руками голову, — и для чего, но кто бы ты ни был, Господь Бог или Сатана, больше я это терпеть не намерен. Если семнадцатое октября не наступит и на сей раз, то в Англии появится третий виконт Мельбурн.

Голос презрительно хмыкнул, и воздух в углу у окна словно расступился, явив незнакомого джентльмена в сюртуке цвета свежей вешней листвы. Джентльмен был высок и весьма хорош собой, но от вида его у Мельбурна пробежал по спине холодок. Кожа у него была безупречно гладкая, почти неестественно бледная, а густые волосы напоминали серебристый пух чертополоха, и прозрачно-голубые глаза под темными бровями вразлет холодно поблескивали.

— Полноте, милорд, — сказал незнакомец, — не замечал за вами склонности к аффектации.

Он глянул на застывшего в потрясении хозяина кабинета и добавил с укоризной:

— Где ваша былая легкость и непринужденность, с которыми вы привыкли встречать визитеров?

Лорд Мельбурн хотел было резонно заметить, что легко встречать визитеров, развалясь на диване с подушкой в обнимку, да развлекаться под их скучные речи, дуя на выдернутое из подушки перышко, когда визитеры являются как подобает благовоспитанным господам — через дверь и после предварительного объявления, — однако незнакомец, который к оным явно не относился, не дал ему времени облечь мысли в слова.

— Всего три оборота, милорд, и вот вы уже снова взываете ко мне.

Мельбурн медленно выпростал из взъерошенной шевелюры подрагивающие пальцы и выпрямился — праведное негодование придало ему сил и вернуло дар речи.

— Не имею чести быть с вами знакомым, сэр, и уверяю, что к вам я не взывал. Потрудитесь объяснить, как вы попали в мой дом и с какой целью, — сказал он почти ровным голосом, прочистив горло и потянувшись к колокольчику.

— Не вы ли желали повернуть время вспять? — развел руками незнакомец. — Что до моих способов передвижения, то вам их не постичь.

Иной на месте Мельбурна, вероятно, выбежал бы прочь из комнаты в ужасе, либо закрыл бы глаза в надежде прогнать морок, либо схватил бы неизвестного джентльмена за грудки. Но премьер-министр Соединенного Королевства был человеком практичным, чуждым истерик и привык доверять собственным органам чувств — существование бога и дьявола еще нужно было доказать, а стоявший перед ним незнакомец выглядел вполне осязаемым. Как и лежавшие на письменном столе газеты. Оставался, впрочем, весьма важный вопрос.

— Но почему? — хрипло произнес он, передумав звать на помощь, и зябко запахнул на груди ворот шлафрока.

Джентльмен с похожими на пух волосами радостно потер руки.

— Потому что я доблестен, учтив, щедр и прекрасен, как ясный день! Когда-то я уделял свое внимание лишь особам исключительных достоинств, но оказалось, что благодарность к этим достоинствам не относится, и я решил стать менее разборчивым. И чуточку менее щедрым. Но вы, милейший виконт, трижды предложенной вам возможностью не воспользовались ни разу! Это весьма неучтиво с вашей стороны — меня так и подмывает вас наказать. Я ведь могу сделать так, что эти четыре дня вы будете проживать бесконечно — пока не сойдете с ума. Вот будет забава!

— Позвольте… — Мельбурн осекся, потому что незнакомец, суетливо вышагивавший по комнате, вдруг остановился и взмахнул рукой.

— Да-да, вы в чем-то правы, — пробормотал он задумчиво, — возможно, мне и впрямь стоило прежде удостовериться, что вы действительно этого желаете… Так и быть, я готов вас простить. И даже сделать вам еще один подарок. Что вы скажете, если вместо четырех не очень приятных дней я верну вам любые другие четыре дня из вашей жизни – и более того, позволю им повторяться сколько вашей душе угодно? — Незнакомец нехорошо оскалился, заметив, что Мельбурн нахмурился. — Только не вздумайте обидеть меня отказом, милорд. Я ведь могу выбрать за вас!

Мельбурн побледнел и открыл рот, собираясь запротестовать. Впрочем, что ему было терять? Если всё происходило лишь в его воспаленном воображении, если разум наконец предал его, было бы еще безумнее выбрать ад вместо рая. С адом он был слишком хорошо знаком. Но что есть рай?

Когда-то он считал раем супружеское ложе в их с Каро медовый месяц, с восхищением вглядываясь в тонкие черты любимого лица в свете утренней зари. Но слишком много воды утекло, и вновь стать прежним наивным Уилли он уже не сможет. Да и быть с Каро сейчас кажется предательством по отношению сразу к двум женщинам.

Или те дни, когда у Огастаса не случалось приступов? Когда ему не приходилось успокаивающе прижимать к груди трепещущее теплое тельце, слыша отчаянный стук маленького сердца, мечущегося перепуганной пичугой. Рай — с улыбкой слушать путаные, не по годам серьезные рассуждения, приглаживать растрепанные волосы, держать его за руку, пока он не уснет… Лицо сына встало перед глазами, заныла незаживающая рана. Нет, одно дело предчувствовать, догадываться о судьбе собственного ребенка, и совсем другое — знать ее. Пусть мальчик покоится с миром, которого не знал при жизни.

Раем помнилось детство, безмятежное, до краев полное летом и счастьем. Ах, выйти бы снова на сцену домашнего театра с Джорджем, поспорить с Фредом, поскакать наперегонки с Пеном, повозиться с дьяволенком Эмили, снова склонить голову на колени матери! Но что делать взрослому мужчине в теле ребенка? Неправильно и неестественно.

А в потаенном уголке души золотились четыре солнечных дня, которые ее величество провела в Брокет-холле в сопровождении фрейлин и матери. Совсем недавно — но с тех пор всё изменилось так быстро, что сентябрь казался далеким прошлым. Дело было вскоре после костюмированного бала, на котором он обиняком признался ей в своих чувствах, заглаживая вину за разбитое девичье сердце. Королева настояла на повторном визите, желая увидеть Брокет другими глазами — не глазами отвергнутой женщины. Они гуляли по расцвеченному оттенками желтого и красного поместью, пешком и верхом, они играли в шахматы, она рисовала его, он рассказывал ей о предках, изображенных на портретах... Присутствие фрейлин и герцогини Кентской им почти не мешало — напротив, он с облегчением думал о том, что Эмма и Гарриет, и тем паче кислое выражение лица зорко следившей за дочерью герцогини, помогали ему держать себя в руках, иначе кто знает, каких глупостей он мог бы натворить. Им оставались милые недомолвки и намеки, случайное касание рук, сбивчивое дыхание, когда он встал слишком близко, показывая ей, как пересаживать цветок. Воспоминаний ему хватит надолго — до конца жизни.

Словно прочтя его мысли, джентльмен с похожими на пух волосами захохотал:

—Да-да, любые! И те, о которых вы сейчас думаете, тоже! Без последствий! Что бы ни произошло за эти четыре дня, когда вы решите вернуться в настоящее, вы проснетесь семнадцатого октября этого года, а остальной мир будет помнить их такими же, какими вы их помните сейчас.

О, предложение было соблазнительным. Потому что сейчас — прямо сейчас лорд Мельбурн понял вдруг, что тех четырех дней было мало, преступно мало, и разве недостаточно он пережил, разве недостаточно страдал, разве он не заслужил? _Не заслужил,_ зашептал голос разума. Не заслужил, согласился он. Но — явь это или безумие — кому от этого будет хуже?

— Никому! — воскликнул джентльмен. — Ее величество преспокойно выйдет замуж за своего принца в назначенный день. Кстати, не особенно удачный — погода с утра будет ужасная. Подумайте, милорд, подумайте и соглашайтесь. У них впереди целая жизнь, а что останется вам? Я знаю. А вы хотите знать?

— Не хочу, — поспешно возразил Мельбурн. Менее всего на свете ему хотелось бы узнать свое будущее. Он примерно его представлял, и от этого делалось только горше. — Однако… — добавил он, помедлив, — ничто не дается никому в этой жизни даром. В ваше бескорыстие мне не верится, хотя бы потому что я не знаю, кто вы такой — или что вы такое. Зачем это вам? И какова цена?

Незнакомец опять захохотал.

— Вы невероятно правы. Конечно же, мне совершенно безразличны и ваша судьба, и ваше сердце, мой дорогой лорд Мельбурн. У меня свои причины. И своя цена. Но заплатите ее не вы. Я могу рассказать вам об этом после, если захотите. Ну же, решайтесь.

Пожалуй, в жизни любого скептика и циника, бывают дни или хотя бы мгновения, когда скептицизм и цинизм тянут ко дну, словно мельничный жернов на шее, когда он готов обмануться и соблазниться самым неправдоподобным и немыслимым.

— В сентябре… — начал Мельбурн неуверенно.

— Знаю! — радостно подхватил чудной джентльмен. — Вы уснете сегодня вечером и проснетесь в своей опочивальне в Брокет-холле утром двадцатого сентября. И после двадцать третьего сентября снова наступит двадцатое, и так…

— Нет, — перебил его Мельбурн. — Одного раза достаточно.

Он не будет алчным. Лишь еще раз утонуть в ее полном обожания взгляде — большего ему не нужно.

Незнакомец пожал плечами.

— Оставьте лукавство, милорд. Людям всегда всего мало.

— Один раз, — твердо повторил он.

Джентльмен захихикал.

— Как вам будет угодно. Пожелаете разорвать замкнутый круг… — он задумался, быстро нырнул рукой в дрогнувший воздух рядом и протянул Мельбурну сверкнувший в лучах утреннего солнца небольшой круглый предмет, — отдайте это ее величеству. Одно ее прикосновение — и всё будет кончено, так что будьте осторожны.

Он взял предмет, оказавшийся серебряной пуговицей, с некоторой опаской. Пуговица как пуговица. Единственное, что было в ней примечательного — искусно выбитое изображение птицы.

— Только и всего?

— Только и всего. Ну что ж…

— Не четыре, — вдруг вырвалось у него. — Три. Три дня.

Вечером двадцать третьего октября королева уезжала обратно в Лондон. Он долго стоял у крыльца, заложив за спину руки. Оторвать взгляд от дороги, на которой давно успела улечься поднятая экипажем пыль, повернуться и войти в дом оказалось еще сложнее, чем произнести слова прощания.

Незнакомец склонил голову набок, насмешливо разглядывая его.

— Три дня. До встречи, лорд Мельбурн.

И воздух снова расступился, поглотив незнакомца, имени которого, запоздало подумал Мельбурн, он так и не удосужился спросить.

В одном можно было быть уверенным — где и когда бы его ни застало утро, сегодня дворецкому не раз и не два придется наполнить хрустальный графин.


	2. Chapter 2

_20 сентября 1839 года_

Утро бесцеремонно ткнуло его ярким солнечным лучом в закрытые глаза и осторожно произнесло степенным голосом:

— Милорд.

Мельбурн повел носом, уловив знакомый бодрящий запах — слуги прекрасно знали самые эффективные способы разбудить хозяина с наименьшими для себя последствиями — и неохотно разлепил веки. Хеджес смиренно склонил голову, протягивая поднос с дымящейся чашкой кофе.

— Хеджес, старина, — пробормотал Мельбурн, — как ты тут очутился?

Дворецкий Брокет-холла укоризненно вздохнул, бросив красноречивый взгляд на полупустой графин на прикроватном столике.

— Милорд, вы ведь велели поднять вас не позднее девяти, чтобы успеть подготовиться к приезду ее величества.

Вчерашний сон — делирий — обрушился на него внезапно. Дрогнули под лавиной воспоминаний пальцы, разжались, покатилась по ковру фарфоровая чашка. Он полусидел на пуховой перине, уставившись невидящим взглядом на расползающееся по серебристому шелку покрывала бурое пятно, не чувствуя боли от ожога и не слыша обеспокоенного голоса Хеджеса.

Он едва не оступился, подав руку сходившей с подножки экипажа королеве, пораженный безудержным сиянием ее глаз, и был сам не свой, пока за обедом герцогиня Кентская не заметила колко: «Кажется, не в добрый час наш визит, Дрина, — сдается мне, лорду Мельбурну не здоровится». Ее величество поморщилась, как всегда, когда слышала ненавистное детское прозвище, и взглянула на него взволнованно. Он поспешно улыбнулся и заверил гостей, что совершенно здоров и ничто не помешает ему быть радушным хозяином.

Он едва не проговорился, забывшись, когда увлеченно рассказывал ей во время прогулки по саду перед ужином о путешествиях и открытиях капитана Кука, рассказами о которых зачитывался мальчишкой, — упомянул антарктическую экспедицию капитана Росса как уже отплывшую, спохватился, извернулся. Можно было и не тревожиться: королева, не особенно интересовавшаяся географическими открытиями, ничего подозрительного не заметила. Лишь обронила в своей обычной непосредственной манере: «Жаль, конечно, что не мы первыми ступили на антарктическую землю… А впрочем, что пользы нам было бы от такой колонии?» Он уже собирался восхититься полушутя практичной натурой ее величества, когда она вздохнула: «Но почему корабли капитана Росса носят такие страшные названия[1], лорд М? Не лучше ли было бы отвезти в страну вечной зимы чуточку тепла?», и задремавшая было после сытного обеда любовь встрепенулась и захлестнула его сердце, увлажнила глаза. Так естественно сочетались в ней невежество, прагматизм, безжалостность и невероятная интуиция, открытость, сердечность… Он раз и навсегда был обезоружен ее достоинствами, и недостатки, прекрасно им осознаваемые, не способны были нарушить этого очарования.

Как и в тот, первый раз, он провел бессонную ночь в библиотеке, хотя на сей раз мысли о ее величестве занимали его гораздо меньше, чем мысли о загадочном джентльмене.

_21 сентября 1839 года_

Будь он человеком более благородным, более бескорыстным, он просто позволил бы этим благословенным сентябрьским дням воспроизвестись в точности — разве не говорил он себе, что бо́льшего ему не надо?

Однако, иное — не значит бо́льшее. Он не станет играть с ней, не станет лукавить — да и слишком бесхитростна его маленькая королева с огромной душой нараспашку, но ему столько еще хотелось ей рассказать, столько разделить с ней. Пусть не ложе и не всю оставшуюся жизнь, пусть лишь немногие радости и немногие печали… И если блеск в ее глазах, обращенных к нему, станет от того чуть ярче, он сокрушаться не станет.

_22 сентября 1839 года_

— _Благополучная, приятная темница,_  
_В которую меня не злость моих врагов,_  
_Но обладающа душой моей царица_  
_Повергла, чтоб явить свою ко мне любовь._

 _Другие узники, ключей услыша звуки,_  
_Бледнеют и дрожат; а я как крин цвету,_  
_Затем что не судьи, не казни злой, не муки,_  
_Но друга милого, но жизни сладкой жду_ ,[2] —

процитировал он, не глядя на свою собеседницу, дабы не зарделось еще сильнее тронутое румянцем личико.

Они отдыхали в малой гостиной после долгой конной прогулки. Герцогине, встретившей их у крыльца, едва хватило выдержки, чтобы не разразиться оглушительным потоком немецкой речи, а лишь зашипеть на дочь вполголоса, несомненно пеняя ей на вопиющую безнравственность. Но разве же виноваты они с лордом М, что ее фрейлины гораздо менее опытные наездницы и так сильно от них отстали? Королева невинно — ибо и была она, увы, невинна — захлопала ресницами в ответ на увещевания матери и решительно высвободилась из ее железной хватки, дабы подняться в свои покои и освежиться.

— Неужто это вы написали, лорд М? —немного овладев собой наконец, вздохнула она, не сводя с него сияющих глаз.

— Вы льстите мне, мэм, — усмехнулся он. — Это несравненный Ариосто, автор наверняка известного вам «Неистового Роланда».

— Наверняка, — неопределенно протянула она, вновь вызывая его улыбку. Никто другой не заставлял его улыбаться так легко и по столь разнообразным поводам. — Но что же вы остановились, лорд М? Прошу вас, не останавливайтесь, еще, еще!

Мельбурн, перед воображением которого при этих словах нарисовалась совершенно иная сцена, сглотнул и, усилием воли потупив взор, украдкой облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. « _Медор с прелестной Анджеликой/ Любили здесь у свежих вод/ В день жаркой, в тихой час досуга/ Дышать в объятиях друг друга **[3]**_ », — невпопад подсказала память. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь успокоить поднявшийся в ней пчелиный гул.

— Ариосто частенько упрекали, — сказал он чуть хриплым голосом, — за его излюбленные лирические отступления и в целом довольно вольное обращение с сюжетными линиями. «Что же это, как же это, дон Лудовико, вы, стало быть, оставили Анджелику в смертельной опасности в конце песни восьмой, а уж песнь десятая, а мы до сих пор не знаем ее судьбы!»

Она рассмеялась его попытке изобразить итальянские интонации.

— Так вот, мэм, на эти упреки поэт отвечал, что делает он это, дабы искоренить в человеке упорную и глупую страсть к продолжениям и завершениям. Я-то, разумеется, как полагается старому цинику, считаю, что Ариостов «кантус интерруптус» служил исключительно удержанию читательского интереса, но некоторое здравое зерно в этих словах имеется. Насладимся же прекрасными строками — неважно, что последует за ними, неважно, чем всё… — он поднял взгляд на притихшую королеву, — закончится.

_И здесь их имена кругом_  
_Древа и камни сохраняли;_  
_Их мелом, углем иль ножом_  
_Везде счастливцы написали._

Он улыбнулся почти без усилий. Негоже тратить оставшиеся часы на печаль о том, чего не изменить. В исторических хрониках рядом с ее именем будет стоять чужое имя, и чужие потомки будут ветвиться на ее генеалогическом древе, но здесь, в укромном кармашке времени, она принадлежит ему одному, и память об этом навечно высечена в его сердце.

Жаль, что дело к ужину, иначе он рассказал бы, как ребенком выпросил томик Ариосто у необычайно образованного лакея в родительском доме, рассказал бы о жизни и трудах самого́ великого итальянца, о том, почему трехсотлетние стансы, напрочь лишенные морализирования, ироничные, пронизанные любовью, так близки его духу. А впрочем, оно и к лучшему. Ведь он мог бы не удержаться и от рассказа об Алессандре (как в этом месте не подмигнуть лукаво?), тайной возлюбленной поэта — чужой жене, которую тот ни разу не посмел упомянуть в своих стихах…

Вечером, прощаясь перед сном со своими гостями, лорд Мельбурн выслушал от королевы захлебывающиеся от восторга выражения благодарности за гостеприимство.

— Почитаю за честь, ваше величество, — сказал он, склонив учтиво голову. — Брокет-холл всегда к вашим услугам. — Мэм… — прежде чем она успела отвернуться, поспешно добавил он было, посуровев, запуская руку в карман.

— Лорд М, — кивнула она, серьезно, в тон ему — и не выдержав, прыснула со смеху, не веря ни в какие серьезные дела в этих стенах.

Что ему оставалось, кроме как презреть опасный прищур нетерпеливо ожидавшей рядом герцогини Кентской и укутать ее дочь улыбкой, полной щемящей нежности — к ней — и отвращения — к себе?

— Доброй ночи, мэм.

— Доброй ночи, лорд М, — заметив лишь нежность и сотворив в ответ на щеках своих прелестные ямочки, выдохнула она. — И не забудьте, что завтра вы обещались почитать мне стихи вашего сочинения.

Лорд Мельбурн глядел вслед юной королеве, совершенно не по-королевски, почти вприпрыжку устремившейся вперед матери по коридору (сколько, о сколько же раз обречен он смотреть, как она его покидает?). « _Граф точно так, как по-латыне,/ Знал по-арабски. Он не раз/ Спасался тем от злых проказ,/ Но от беды не спасся ныне»_ , — пробормотал он, удрученно качая головой. Пальцы его сжимали в кармане серебряную пуговицу с искусно выгравированным птичьим силуэтом, которую он так и не отважился вынуть.

***

_20 сентября 1839 года_

— Признайтесь, лорд М! — воскликнула королева, хмуря брови. — Вы ведь меня обманули?!

Оборвалась, некрасиво лязгнув, нота под испуганно упавшей клавишей. Весь обмирая, чувствуя, как содрогается ухнувшее в пятки сердце, он медленно встретился с ней взглядом. Мысли роились, двоились, суматошно перебивали одна другую, предлагая себя в качестве возможного оправдания — оправдания, коего ему не было и быть не могло. Он задохнулся, он раскрыл рот и закрыл опять, и еще раз, будто вытащенная из воды рыба.

— Уж слишком гладко у вас выходит. Вы, должно быть, упражняетесь каждый день! — ткнула она смелым пальчиком в лацкан его сюртука.

Что он мог ответить на это вполне справедливое подозрение? Он действительно не притрагивался к фортепьяно с самого детства, с тех самых пор, как в последний раз захлопнулась дверь за его измученным преподавателем. И тем не менее, он действительно упражнялся почти каждый день вот уже… он обещал себе не считать, сколько. Слишком хорошо он помнил случившийся — или предстоявший? — дуэт королевы и принца Альберта, после которого он, с тупой болью в сердце наблюдавший за их, пока только музыкальным, союзом, поймал на себе любопытный взгляд принца Эрнста, и залпом осушил свою рюмку. Слишком велик был соблазн сыграть с ней собственный дуэт.

_21 сентября 1839 года_

— Нет же, лорд М, — заливисто смеется она, — какой вы, право, неуклюжий!

Ее пальчики с трудом обхватывают его большую руку, едва не выронившую карандаш, и ведут, усердно, старательно ведут общую линию, замыкая контур.

Ему чудится, что натура — сочное красное яблоко — смотрит на него многозначительно и с насмешкой.

Так же многозначительно запоздало покашливает оторвавшаяся от своих пялец леди Портман.

_20 сентября 1839 года_

У него была и более благородная цель. У него, у разумного взрослого человека, политика, радеющего о будущем своего народа, были мысли о государстве, о долге. Он хотел передать ей все свои знания о государственном управлении, научить всему, чему не успел, и взялся за дело, полный небывалого энтузиазма, забыв одно простое обстоятельство: в отличие от него, для королевы двадцатое сентября тысяча восемьсот тридцать девятого года всякий раз наступало впервые в жизни.

— Но я ведь рассказывал вам… — он осекся, осознав свою ошибку.

— Разве? Простите, лорд М. Очевидно, мама права, и у меня совершенно нет способностей к учебе…

Голубые глаза набухли влагой, и он возненавидел себя. Разве для этого раз за разом поворачивается время вспять — чтобы он доводил ее до слез? _Для меня, мэм, вы королева в каждом дюйме._ Нет, никогда больше не заставит ее чувствовать себя недостойной, ибо тогда грош цена его словам, и не станет лепить по своему образу и подобию. У его королевы свой путь к величию.

_21 сентября 1839 года_

Она недоуменно смотрит на его летающую над альбомом руку. Никогда, никогда прежде не выказывал лорд Мельбурн ни малейшей склонности к изобразительным искусствам.

Ему не нужно даже смотреть на нее, он видит ее каждый день уже много… наверное, месяцев, которых не считает, и каждая черта любимого лица словно выжжена на внутренней стороне его век. Ее портрет — простой карандашный набросок — оживает на бумаге, словно зеркало, вторя вздернутыми бровями изумленному оригиналу.

***

Он старается не задумываться о сущности проживаемого им явления, не желая тревожить свой рациональный разум.

Он по-прежнему не считает дни. Он вообще не замечает времени рядом с ней. Но порой, ища что-нибудь в ящике конторки, он натыкается на серебряную пуговицу с выбитым на ней птичьим силуэтом и будто слышит насмешливый холодный голос: « _Оставьте лукавство, милорд. Людям всегда всего мало»_.

Человеческая природа.

Впервые в жизни он проклинает свое, по-видимому, чересчур крепкое здоровье. Как надменно было с его стороны верить, что разум одержит верх над телом и сумеет заставить его целомудренно довольствоваться одним лишь ее обществом. Он безотчетно находит всё больше поводов коснуться ее, и она, розовея, как будто льнет к нему сама.

Он бы раздобыл злую, надежную кошку-девятихвостку, думает он, поигрывая стеком по возвращении с очередной конной прогулки, если бы не восставала против этого его сибаритская натура, всякому умерщвлению плоти предпочитавшая потворство ей.

***

_22 сентября 1839 года_

Разгоряченные скачкой, они снова оставили далеко позади осторожничающих королевских фрейлин и спохватились только на мосту. Мельбурн осадил своего жеребца и обернулся, сложив руку козырьком, тщетно высматривая отставших дам.

— Пожалуй, лошадям стоит дать немного отдохнуть, мэм, — сказал он, спешиваясь в своей обычной безрассудной, но эффектной манере: перекинув правую ногу через голову лошади и спрыгнув на каменную кладку. Ее величество кивнула и собралась уже соскользнуть со своего дамского седла, когда он, ничтоже сумняшеся, легко подхватил ее за талию и поставил перед собой. Пальцы его задержались, поддавшись соблазну, чуть дольше, чем позволяли приличия. Он опустил руки. Отвел глаза. Отступил на шаг. Отважился взглянуть снова. Королева стояла лицом к дому, задумчиво накручивая на руку поводья своего скакуна — будто бы как ни в чем не бывало, однако на скулы ее еще алели.

— Мост из дома как на ладони, — протянула она. — Я так и вижу, как мама́, забравшись повыше, на последний этаж, стоит у окна и разглядывает окрестности, выслеживая нас, — вздохнула она. 

— Вооружившись оперным биноклем, — подхватил Мельбурн. Королева неожиданно присела на корточки, прячась за балюстрадой от всевидящего ока герцогини Кентской, и захихикала, и он не выдержал тоже, расхохотался в голос ее ребячеству.

— У малого роста есть определенные преимущества, а вы, лорд М, слишком высокий и заметный, — дернула она его за штанину, раззадорившись и напрочь позабыв смутиться такой своей дерзости, — идите же сюда.

Не смея перечить монаршему приказу, он уселся прямо на камень, не заботясь о чистоте сюртука, мимолетом неловко прижавшись плечом к ее бедру. Разумеется, он был далеко не мальчишка, чтобы потерять голову от одного только жара девичьего тела… Но она вдруг резко дернула головой, от чего выбившаяся из-под шляпки прядка волос затрепетала на легком ветерке — и время замедлилось, превратилось из стремительной горной реки в тягучую патоку, и он смотрел, смотрел завороженно, как плавно скользят по ключице тонкие маленькие пальцы в поисках источника щекотки, крадутся к шее, к нервно сглатывающему горлу… И его собственная рука, уже неподвластная ему, потянулась на помощь — и поймала озорницу, зажала у самой щеки, будто ненароком приласкав атласно-гладкую пылающую кожу — и бездонные голубые глаза оказались вдруг так близко, что он не успел глотнуть воздуха, и пропал бы он в них безвозвратно, если бы время, как опытная, чуткая дуэнья, не вмешалось, возобновив свой прежний бег.

Всё еще оглушенный, ошеломленный, он мысленно поблагодарил жеребца, ржанием поприветствовавшего приближающихся сородичей.

Лорд Мельбурн помог ее величеству подняться на ноги и прошел несколько шагов вперед, на безопасное расстояние, благоразумно сцепив руки за спиной, встречая нагнавших их наконец леди Портман и леди Сазерленд.

— Лорд М, — тихо прошелестел ее дрожащий голос. — Я никогда не была так счастлива, как в эти три дня.

Он стиснул зубы и не обернулся, сделав вид, что ничего не услышал за шумом воды и стуком копыт.

_Довольно._

Вечером, перед ужином, сходя с ума от беспокойства и постыдной радости, лорд Мельбурн долго и безуспешно переворачивал вверх дном свой кабинет в поисках серебряной пуговицы с искусно выгравированным на ней силуэтом птицы, которую он положил когда-то — он помнил точно — в этот вот ящик, прямо между шкатулкой и перевязанной ленточкой стопкой писем.

[1] «Террор» и «Эребус»

[2] Лудовико Ариосто (1474-1533), «Сонет II», пер. А.А. Шишкова

[3] (и далее в главе) Ариосто, «Неистовый Роланд», пер. А.С. Пушкина


	3. Chapter 3

_22 сентября 1839 года_

_Несчастный силится напрасно_  
_Сказать, что нет того, что есть,_  
_Он правду видит, видит ясно,_  
_И нестерпимая тоска,_  
_Как бы холодная рука,_  
_Сжимает сердце в нем ужасно… **[1]**_

Ее величество обнаруживает его в оранжерее. Сбежав от своих _надсмотрщиков,_ она по наитию является в его излюбленное убежище от скорби и тщеты мирской, в уютный стеклянный мир света, тепла и ярких красок.

Ее величество обнаруживает его в оранжерее вечером уже пятого подряд двадцать второго сентября, ибо уже пятое подряд целое двадцатое и двадцать первое сентября, а также добрую половину двадцать второго лорд Мельбурн мужественно уберегает свои дух и плоть от соблазна. Он держится от властительницы его страны и его сердца на почтительном расстоянии — радушный хозяин Брокет-холла, услужливый подданный и решительный министр, но совсем не ее драгоценный, милый лорд М.

Лорд Мельбурн мог бы укрыться в любом другом месте своего огромного поместья вечером еще второго (то есть, относительно второго, абсолютно — кто знает? то, что он так обыденно размышляет о спеленавшей его по рукам и ногам временно́й нити, вероятно, свидетельствует о необратимых изменениях в мозге, а впрочем, и пусть его) двадцать второго сентября, однако, мужественно уберегая себя от соблазна, он трусливейшим образом также уберегает себя от болезненного разочарования. Ибо что, как не разочарование он испытал бы, когда она не явилась бы за ним, к примеру, в охотничий домик? И вот вечером каждого двадцать второго сентября он поднимает голову, заслышав шорох торопливых легких шагов на дорожке из гравия, и с затапливающей сердце ошеломительной нежностью видит, как расцветает на ее губах счастливая улыбка — прекраснейший из всех цветков, что ему доводилось видеть. И он, привыкший цветы холить и питать, не решается смять этот неосторожным жестом или словом, и вновь становится ее лордом М. Эта игра в кошки-мышки с самим собой дарит ему и муку, и блаженство.

Однако вечером пятого двадцать второго сентября тысяча восемьсот тридцать девятого года он вздрагивает, услышав ее гневный голос раньше, чем ее шаги.

— Лорд М! — Она стоит перед ним, сжимая кулачки, сверкая глазами, прекрасная маленькая фурия. — У нас осталось всего два дня! Как вы можете так бездарно их тратить? — последние слова дрожат, ломаются и рассыпаются сдавленным шепотом.

Он дергается как от пощечины. Ему и в голову не приходило, что всё вывернулось наизнанку: в настоящей жизни у нее всё впереди, и она не считает минуты, это он дорожит каждым мгновением, проведенным рядом с ней. А здесь он может позволить себе транжирить время без счета, тогда как она в отчаянии смотрит на часы. Предупреждающий звон, нарастающий в его ушах с каждым шагом, который она делает навстречу ему, внезапно смолкает.

— Простите, мэм, — шепчет он, не доверяя своему голосу, — простите старого дурака. Простите, что—

Она бросается ему на грудь, вжимается всем телом, выбивая воздух из легких — и ему ничего не остается, кроме как приникнуть к другому источнику. И становится легко — так легко, что впору взлететь, осыпав драгоценные нежные цветы осколками стеклянной крыши — чего он страшился? Этих податливых губ, раскрывшихся под его губами, этого счастья, брызнувшего из ее искрящихся глаз и просочившегося ему под кожу, побежавшего по его венам?

Кем он себя возомнил, кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от само́й жизни?

Громкий судорожный вздох врывается в его уши, возвращает его на землю, ибо принадлежит этот ломающий звездную гармонию звук кому-то третьему. Эмма Портман поспешно отворачивается, позволяя им вернуть себе благопристойный вид, как сердобольный полицейский дал бы застигнутому врасплох маленькому воришке-оборванцу скрыться с булкой хлеба. Он, конечно же, ценит помощь верной подруги, и оправдания уже готовы сорваться с его уст, когда он вспоминает, что в оправданиях нет нужды, и ограничивается едва заметным благодарным кивком.

Завтра снова наступит двадцатое сентября, и эти мгновения не сотрутся лишь из его памяти. Мысль эта обжигает и леденит одновременно, но даже осознание собственной бесчестности уже не способно заставить его отступить.

И ночью, когда Брокет-холл забудется мертвым сном, в опочивальню королевы, озаряемую светом одинокой свечи, тихо откроется дверь, впуская лорда Мельбурна.

Она протянет к нему руку, и он опустится, против обыкновения, на оба колена, перед ее кроватью, облаченный лишь в ночную рубашку и халат, поцелует ей руку и посмотрит в ее мерцающие глаза. Непостижимое колдовство делает эту ночь возможной, но гораздо более древняя и могущественная магия велит ему отдать ей всего себя без остатка и всё, чего она только пожелает.

— Мэм.

Она молча негодующе мотнет головой: нет, нет, нет, неправильно, не так, не сейчас, и он поймет всё без объяснений.

— Виктория…

Слово слетит с его губ еле слышно — так срывается в безветренный день с робким шелестом осенний лист, которому не достает больше сил держаться на ветке, ибо пришел его срок. Но даже невесомый лист может нарушить гармонию природы, упав там, где ему не место. Слово сорвется с его губ, и он невольно зажмурится, ожидая громов и молний из разверзшихся хлябей небесных.

— Уильям.

Желтый лист закружится в воздухе, за ним еще один, еще, и еще, а небо будет молчать, словно ему и дела нет до шелеста листопада.

***

Вкусив однажды запретный плод, не вернуть былой невинности, не выступить безмятежно под сень небесную, не прикрыв срама фиговым листом, не притвориться, что язык не тоскует по пьянящему горько-сладкому соку. И рука тянется сама — пока на древе еще много плодов, пока Господь не смотрит, пока не пришел ангел с огненным мечом, чтобы навсегда затворить врата райского сада. Лишь довольное шипение слышится из густой листвы.

Не всякая третья ночь в Брокет-холле приводит его в ее объятия, не всякую третью ночь он решается причинить ей краткую боль, которую возмещает сторицей, лаская жаждущие его прикосновений изгибы и впадины. Ее задыхающиеся губы молят, выдыхают его имя, ее светящаяся в лунном свете кожа горит под его пальцами, ее несмелые поначалу, но всё более уверенные руки выжигают на его лопатках черные как смоль, грешные, прекрасные крылья, и он летит, он парит, он падает камнем вниз, он тонет в ней, извиваясь в сладкой агонии.

_Оставьте лукавство, милорд. Людям всегда всего мало._

Он не считает дней, которые давно слились, сложились в годы. Он уже и не помнит, когда стал приходить в ее опочивальню во вторую, а затем и в первую же ночь — быть может, заметив, что она почему-то не тревожится, не выказывает понятного девичьего страха, не прячет лицо, не прикрывает маленькие острые грудки и холмик меж ног, а встает перед ним во весь свой невеликий росточек и дерзко встречает его вмиг захмелевший взгляд, почти воинственно задрав подбородок, и сердце его, внимая бешеному стуку ее сердца, замирает от благоговения и вновь и вновь толкает его на колени.

В первую и вторую ночь он всегда тихонько уходит до рассвета, но в третью всегда остается и засыпает, сжимая ее, обнаженную и прекрасную, в своих объятьях.

Вольно, без тени смущения, в первую же ночь, изучает его она тело, и вскоре ему кажется, что она знает все его секреты. Пожалуй, честный, благородный, мудрый человек, каковым она его считает, на его месте призадумался бы, усомнился бы, что это возможно. Но он только берет вновь и вновь преподносимые ему дары судьбы. Она — само пламя, сама природа, говорит он себе, и не о чем тут задумываться, не в чем сомневаться: это извечный инстинкт движет ею, или, быть может, любовь ее много сильнее, чем ему казалось раньше.

Как бы там ни было, он слишком слаб, чтобы противиться этой новой прекрасной, украденной жизни, в которой днем они греются безмятежным тихим счастьем, а ночью упиваются друг другом.

***

_Зачем, Фортуна, дар, любовью данный,_  
_отнять коварно хочешь ты — булатом,_  
_слоновой костью, жемчугом и златом_  
_оспорить то, что каждому желанно?_

_Преграды мне ты ставишь беспрестанно,_  
_беда — в нужде, любви враге заклятом;_  
_в саду, где яблоки сияют златом,_  
_и то не столь охрана постоянна._

— Любовь моя, — говорит он, и бесконечное время до сих пор не лишило этих слов красок и вкуса, они по-прежнему взрываются на его языке тысячами осколков блаженства, наливая тело энергичной силой, какой оно не знало и тридцатилетним.

— Виктория, — произносит он как заклинание, призывая свою языческую богиню, сидящую по-турецки на ковре в окружении вороха бумаг тонкую фигурку, укутанную белой простыней словно в тогу, и порывается встать.

Но та повелительным жестом вскидывает вверх руку.

— Еще минуту! — и продолжает быстро черкать карандашом по альбомному листу, едва не задув особенно порывистым движением свечи в подсвечнике. — Игра теней на ваших скулах так изумительна, я просто должна…

— Виктория.

— Ну право же, немного терпения, милый Уильям, — частит она — легко и естественно дается ей это интимное обращение, словно они и правда называют так друг друга уже долгие годы, как давние супруги, словно завтра утром королевский экипаж не остановится впервые у парадного крыльца Брокет-холла, — рассвет еще нескоро. И не закатывайте глаза!

Он возмущенно фыркает и обводит взглядом комнату. Она опять набрала книг из его библиотеки: вот «Сон в летнюю ночь», вот «Метаморфозы», а вот и «Неистовый Роланд» — он улыбается, вспоминая свои декламации: как давно это было, наверное, целые сто тысяч двадцать вторых сентября назад…

Ему всё интереснее с ней, она не перестает его удивлять: то непосредственными реакциями на обыденные явления, то не по возрасту зрелыми, рациональными рассуждениями. Когда он выражает свое изумление ее серьезностью, она можеь вдруг начать вести себя, как сущий ребенок — к примеру, показать язык отвернувшейся матери, или негодующе топнуть ножкой. А когда он имеет глупость сказать ей что-нибудь по-отечески снисходительное, она может холодно сверкнуть на него глазами и ответить так язвительно и хлестко, но вместе с тем так поразительно вежливо, что и самой искушенной в иносказаниях светской львице и не снилось.

Книги, что он ночь за ночью наблюдает на полу ее опочивальни, иногда меняются, разве что томик Ариосто почти постоянный гость этой комнаты. Он пожимает плечами, по опыту зная, что ничто не может повторяться в точности, и всё же…

— Виктория, — повторяет он, внезапно испугавшись, и испуг этот передается его голосу, заставляя ее поднять голову. Тревога мелькает в огромных глазах, и, позабыв о рисунке, она летит в его объятия, чтобы обхватить ладошками его лицо и покрыть его поцелуями.

— Смотрите, что я нашла, — бормочет она позже, зевая, и тянет руку на пол. — Любопытная пуговица, не помню у вас таких. Смотрите, Уильям, — сонно улыбается она ему, — это ведь грач?

_Нет._

— Нет, — с обмирающим сердцем скрипит он, крепче стискивая руки, овивающие ее талию, и обреченно прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть проклятую серебряную пуговицу с искусно выгравированным птичьим силуэтом, — это ворон.

Горечь во рту, горечь заливает сердце, горечь выжигает нутро.

Нет.

Он не готов.

 _Амур мне указал дорогу к счастью,_  
_но много стражников у наслажденья,_  
_взаимною пылающего страстью._

_Виню его! Да — в сердце осужденье!_  
_О, почему не обладает властью_  
_Амур в своем же собственном владеньи? **[2]**_

[1] Ариосто, «Неистовый Роланд», пер. А.С. Пушкина

[2] Ариосто, «Сонет I», пер. П. Алешина


	4. Chapter 4

_17 октября 1839 года_

Разум вспомнил раньше тела, и пока его руки слепо шарили в воздухе, он успел пожалеть, что вообще проснулся.

Такого жуткого похмелья лорд Мельбурн не знавал с юных лет: словно он пил без остановки несколько лет подряд и вот теперь пришла пора расплаты. Не помогли ни кофе, ни семейные рецепты двоюродной бабушки дворецкого. Увы, оттягивать поездку во дворец до бесконечности было невозможно, и два часа спустя лорд Мельбурн, мечтая вернуться в стены своего кабинета на Саут-стрит, где он мог без помех предаваться таким сладостным и таким болезненным воспоминаниям, прижимая ко лбу холодный компресс, покачивался в экипаже, глотал прохладный октябрьский воздух из открытого окошка и мысленно готовился ко встрече с чужой невестой, еще вчера бывшей его тайной женой.

Королева вошла в голубую гостиную стремительно — летя на крыльях любви к своему принцу, горько подумал лорд Мельбурн — и остановилась, и открыла рот, и будто задохнулась, забыв вдруг, что нужно говорить, и почему-то зажмурилась, прежде чем он успел поймать ее взгляд. И он вспомнил, усилием воли взяв себя в руки, что целую вечность назад, шестнадцатого октября, они расстались, так и не обмолвившись ни словом о том, что волновало обоих, поскольку в ее кабинет поминутно заходил то король Леопольд, то герцогиня Кентская, то баронесса Лецен, каждый со своими хлопотами и вопросами. Немудрено, что королева не могла теперь найти слов, не желая задеть его чувства. Бывалый политик, опытный придворный, самоотверженный влюбленный, лорд Мельбурн пришел к ней на помощь без колебаний.

Он опустился перед ней на одно колено и сам взял ее руку, и коснулся губами тыльной стороны ее ладони, сжав легонько непривычно холодные, чуть влажные пальцы. Он проделывал этот ритуал сотни, быть может, тысячи раз, и проделает еще не раз, но в этот миг Уильяму казалось, будто он прощается с Викторией.

Придя в себя, ее величество заговорила быстро, словно желая помешать ему завести так и не начатый накануне разговор. Со слабой улыбкой слушал он о довольствии принца Альберта, о предстоящем Тайном совете, о свадебной церемонии, кивая и отвечая в нужных местах, и с замиранием сердца, отчаянно разглядывая точеный профиль, стоило ей чуть отвернуться. Память едва не сыграла с ним злую шутку, ибо перед глазами живо вставали иные картины: вот она прикрывает ладошкой непослушную улыбку, разглядывая его первый неловкий акварельный рисунок, вот ворчит, вычищая грязь из-под ногтей, вот они играют на фортепьяно в четыре руки, плечом к плечу, вот он ловит ртом нежную горошину ее соска, и она выгибается, как молнией пораженная, и зарывается пальцами в его волосы, и закусывает губу, едва сдерживая стон… Он моргнул затуманенными глазами, услышав собственный громкий вздох, и почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица, когда понял, что королева давно уже молчит, молчит и странно смотрит на него немигающим взглядом, словно видит всё то, что померещилось ему.

— Лорд М, вы меня слышите? — сказала она наконец совершенно спокойным голосом. _Показалось_ , с разочарованием подумал он, _разумеется, показалось_. — Вы, часом, не больны?

Он болен. Болен их невозможным счастьем, и болезнь его неизлечима.

Ночью его вырвал из безумного, почти лихорадочного сна зовущий его насмешливый голос.

Джентльмен с волосами, похожими на пух чертополоха, сидел на козетке. Одет он был в какой-то диковинный наряд. Должно быть, заморский, скучно подумал лорд Мельбурн, растирая затекший затылок, решив, что удивить его чем-либо теперь и вовсе невозможно. Вокруг шеи джентльмена вился странный гладкий белый шнурок, непохожий на шнурок, оканчивавшийся двумя округлыми утолщениями и уходивший куда-то в карман голубых, пошитых из неизвестной ткани брюк. Из утолщений доносилась… музыка. Лорд Мельбурн прислушался.

_And you, you will be queen, though nothing will drive them away, we can beat them just for one day…_

— Что это такое? — с неожиданным любопытством гораздо более молодого человека спросил он, указывая на белый шнурок. Джентльмен проворно вскочил с козетки.

— Многие знания — многие печали, милорд, — пропел он, поспешно сматывая шнурок и засовывая в карман брюк. — Где же она? Ах, вот. — Он нагнулся и поднял с пола ненавистную серебряную пуговицу, лишившую Мельбурна счастья: — Натешились?

Мельбурн нахмурился и, осторожно вынув измятую свою фигуру из кресла, медленно проковылял к окну, оперся на подоконник.

— Должен вам сказать, сэр, что выбранное вами средство, — кивнул он на пуговицу, которую джентльмен вертел в руках, — оказалось весьма неудачным в практическом применении. Я вашу проклятую пуговицу потерял, а ее величество совершенно случайно и совершенно некстати нашла… — он смолк, наткнувшись взглядом на ухмылку своего собеседника. — Не смейте зубоскалить, сэр, — прочеканил он. — Я ведь еще столько мог сделать, столько ей сказать, столько—

— Вы хоть знаете, милорд, — насмешливо перебил джентльмен с волосами, похожими на пух чертополоха, одетый в сюртук цвета вешней листвы, — сколько времени вы провели в своей стране грез? Больше тридцати лет. Чего еще вам надо?

 _Тридцать лет_. Оправившись от потрясения, Мельбурн упрямо тряхнул головой.

— Что мне _ещё_ нужно?! — воскликнул он, негодуя. — Я никогда не увижу, как она меняется рядом со мной, не со мной она испытает радости и горести родительства, не со мной встретит старость… — он говорил и говорил срывающимся голосом, распаляясь всё сильнее, прекрасно понимая, что в придуманном мире всё это было невозможно, но не умея и не желая остановиться, будто это джентльмен, подразнивший его иллюзией счастья, виновен в том, что оно заключено во всём, чего он так жестоко лишен.

— Ну-ну, — расхохотался джентльмен, с несколько брезгливым любопытством слушавший его излияния, не уличая его в противоречиях. — Сомнительное удовольствие – смотреть как любимая женщина корчится в родовых муках, как дурнеет, толстеет, ворчит и скандалит…

Последнее слово вызвало у лорда Мельбурн невольную улыбку. Видимо, не всеведущ был джентльмен, ибо тот, кто хоть единожды был свидетелем знаменитого королевского битья ваз, не способен был об этом зрелище забыть.

— Теперь я знаю наверняка, что вы не человек, — он покачал головой. — Вы совсем не знаете людей и вам этого не понять. Это и есть жизнь, настоящая, полная человеческая жизнь.

— Послушайте, — добавил он, немного успокоившись и уже стыдясь свой вспышки, — я не корю вас. Мне просто не нравится, что всё именно так закончилось. Прошу, подарите мне ещё три дня… хотя бы ещё один! Я лишь хочу… попрощаться.

— Напомню вам ваши же слова: _«Одного раза достаточно»_. А я говорил! И вы еще утверждаете, что я не знаю людей. Люди, милорд, таковы, что стоит предложить им палец — они отхватят всю руку по локоть.

Разумеется, подумал лорд Мельбурн. Он должен быть благодарен. И он был благодарен. Это существо подарило ему столько лет рядом с женщиной, которую он и в мечтах не смел назвать своей. И пусть на теле его обманутое, украденное время не оставило следов, разум устал, и когда он потеряет ее окончательно, разум его предаст — он знал это наверняка, словно видел свое будущее в хрустальном шаре гадалки. Так что не прав он, этот странный магический джентльмен: за то невозможное, придуманное, волшебное счастье лорду Мельбурну непременно придется заплатить.

Мысли о цене и расплате вернули его к первому их разговору, и он задал по-прежнему интересующий его вопрос.

— Я не лгал вам. Счет уже оплачен, и оплатили его не вы, а ваша возлюбленная. Ее величество потеряла ровно столько дней своей жизни, милорд, — ухмыльнулся джентльмен, — сколько вы украли у Его Величества Времени.

Земля покачнулась, поплыла под его ногами, и перед глазами на миг сделалось темно.

— Мы с вами так не договаривались! — он схватился за грудь, чувствуя, как ледяной коркой ужаса покрывается сердце. — В своем ли вы уме? Неужто я дал бы согласие, если бы знал об этом?! Вы вернете Ее Величеству положенные ей годы жизни, сэр, иначе…

— Иначе что? — захихикал джентльмен, ничуть не устрашенный. — Вызовете меня на дуэль?

Мельбурн сжал в бессильной ярости кулаки.

— Ничто не берется из ничего, лорд Мельбурн. Неужто в ваших умных книжках, — голос джентльмена приобрел презрительный оттенок, — об этом не пишут? Неблагодарный вы человек.

— Вы полагаете, я должен быть благодарен вам за то, что вы отняли у королевы тридцать лет жизни?

— Не я, а вы, вы сами отняли у нее эти тридцать лет, — джентльмен спокойно заложил ногу на ногу.

— Послушайте, — пытаясь обуздать дрожь в голосе, взмолился Мельбурн. — Но ведь она… она ни в чем не виновата, она просто жертва моей алчности. Заберите эти тридцать лет у меня!

Джентльмен расхохотался так, словно услышал самую смешную шутку на свете.

— У вас — увы, не могу, милорд, даже если хотел бы. Но если это вас утешит, то вам досталось больше времени рядом с ней, чем достанется принцу. А королеве предстояла слишком долгая жизнь, — доверительным шепотом добавил он. — Вы, может быть, только укоротили подобным образом ее печальное одиночество.

Прежде чем Мельбурн, готовый удушить подлеца безо всякой дуэли, успел сделать и шаг, джентльмен с волосами, похожими на пух чертополоха, растворился в воздухе. Он упал обратно в свое любимое кресло. Нет, ему не стало утешением знание, что жизнь принца Альберта оборвется менее, чем через тридцать лет. Ее величеству предстояло не только уйти из жизни слишком рано, но и познать перед тем горе вдовства, и он был не настолько мерзавец, чтобы злорадствовать, мелочно торжествовать своей ничтожной победе над соперником, зная, что она будет несчастна.

Но он беспомощен и бессилен что-либо изменить. Будь он человеком чести, он зарядил бы пистолет, чтобы кровью смыть позор своей чудовищной ошибки... Однако, будь он человеком чести, в это не было бы нужды. Он — раздавленный, жалкий губитель женских судеб.

***

Их дружба — ибо прежде и более всего они были друзьями — помогает им преодолеть давешнюю неловкость, перекидываясь мостом из прошлого через настоящее, минуя прошлое, которого не было, и будущее, которому не бывать, в будущее, которого не миновать.

Удаляется, пятясь, лорд-камергер со списком подружек невесты, состоящим из шести имен.

— Надеюсь, Альберту не понадобится письмо от доктора, подтверждающее, что каждая из них _virgo_ _intacta_ , иначе ума не приложу, что и делать, — вздыхает ее величество, и лорд Мельбурн поднимает бровь, огорошенный и позабавленный ее ехидной прямотой.

— Если понадобится, мэм, — понижает он голос до драматического шепота, — я могу отыскать такого доктора.

— Лорд М! — притворно ахает она.

Порой, слушая искренний звонкий смех своей юной королевы, он почти забывает о том, что потерял, и о том, чего лишил ее, он почти перестает ненавидеть себя, он почти счастлив. А порой он ловит на себе ее странный взгляд и стыдится, и ненавидит себя еще сильнее, помня, что недостоин ее жалости.

Ожидание предстоящего замужества будто сделало ее более взрослой, более спокойной и более чуткой, и она милосердно не терзает его больше вопросами о том, как, по его мнению, ей следует вести себя с этим мало еще ей знакомым юношей — ее будущим супругом.

Однако она всё же решается обратиться к нему, когда речь заходит о неприглядной стороне семейной жизни, обиняком давая понять, какое возможное будущее ее тревожит. ЗЗнал ли лорд Мельбурн, что у ее отца, как у дяди Леопольда, была любовница? Он солгал ей всего раз и больше не солжет никогда, пусть и считает, что значимость правды сильно преувеличена. Считает ли он, что и Альберт заведет себе любовницу? Он вспоминает серьезное, честное лицо ее немецкого кузена и говорит правду: он считает, что принц — человек порядочный. _В отличие от него._ Принц будет ей прекрасным мужем. _Лучшим, чем мог быть он сам._

Вопреки его ожиданиям, она не срывается с места и не бежит туда, где ее суженый ожесточенно фехтует с воздухом, бог знает кого представляя своим противником. Она лишь кивает, бездумно поглаживая корешок лежащей на коленях книги. Прищурившись, он разбирает вытисненное на темно-коричневой обложке название. Его юная ветреная королева читает «Жизнь Тимона Афинского».

Она поднимает глаза, ощутив его изумленный взор.

— Странный выбор для послеполуденного чтения, мэм, — поясняет он в ответ на вопросительно вздернутые брови. — Странная, мрачная пьеса, да еще и неоконченная…

На мгновение ее взгляд медлит на нем, словно ища что-то в его лице. Она порывисто поднимается с кресла.

— Ах, лорд М, ну почему, — всплескивает она руками, аккуратно положив томик на стол и направляясь к окну, — почему человек всегда так упорно жаждет продолжений и завершений? Не глупо ли это? …Но вернемся к—

Он не смеет шелохнуться, скованный то ли надеждой, то ли страхом. Что же это? Как? Он вглядывается в ее как будто напряженную спину, силясь понять.

— Лорд М? — обернувшись, спрашивает королева. Окна выходят на запад, и он не может разглядеть выражение ее лица в нимбе света заходящего осеннего солнца. — Я спросила, что вы думаете о десятом февраля.

Лорд Мельбурн растерянно покашливает.

— Мэм?

— Я думаю назначить свадьбу на десятое февраля будущего года. Что вы думаете?

Он думает, что десятое февраля — это слишком поздно, что он не выдержит этой пытки так долго, и что десятое февраля даже тысяча _девятьсот_ сорокового года — это слишком скоро, но вслух говорит:

— Я думаю, что утром десятого февраля будет ужасная погода.

Ее величество подходит ближе, и выражение ее лица, разумеется, отражает лишь недоумение.

— Но это не повод искать другую дату, мэм, — усмехается он, распахивая объятия заслуженной боли. _Да не минует меня чаша сия._ — В народе говорят, что дождь в день свадьбы — это к счастливому браку.

_***_

_10 февраля 1840 года_

Уильям Лэм, второй виконт Мельбурн, идет, чеканя шаг, по проходу королевской часовни Сент-Джеймсского дворца к алтарю. Церемониальный меч оттягивает ему руки, но он стискивает зубы: он даже рад этому напоминанию о тяжести своего бремени, своего креста, своего покаяния. Дойдя до алтаря, он разворачивается с каменным лицом и находит взглядом юную невесту.

Ее величество ослепительно прекрасна в своем белом платье и с цветками флердоранжа в волосах и улыбается такой ослепительной улыбкой, поднимая взгляд на своего принца, который оставит ее молодой еще вдовой. Сердце, не желающее покоя сердце, рвется из груди.

— Альберт. Согласен ли ты взять эту женщину в законные жены, дабы жить с ней по Божьему установлению в священном браке? — гудит торжественный голос архиепископа Кентерберийского. — Согласен ли ты любить ее, утешать и почитать ее, в болезни и здравии, покуда смерть не разлучит вас?

— Согласен, — голос механического принца чуть дрогнул. А ведь он и правда ее любит, думает лорд Мельбурн, сдерживая вздох, крепче сжимая меч.

— Виктория…

Слова обряда тонут в грохоте его сердца. Сейчас она скажет «согласна», и всё будет кончено. Он уедет в Брокет и будет бродить призраком среди призраков, вспоминая тридцать лет, которых не было. Королева поворачивает к нему голову, словно за последним благословением, и он слабо улыбается сквозь боль и легонько кивает. Прощайте, мэм. _Прощай…_ Он не замечает, как его губы безмолвно складывают ее имя. _Виктория._

— Ваше величество?

Она молчит. Она молчит, и по лицу ее пробегает странная тень. Она хмурится. Она отступает на шаг. Руки ее дрожат.

— Виктория?

Она с болью смотрит на Альберта, переводит растерянный, но будто выжидающий взгляд на него. И он не может отвести от нее глаз, хотя знает, что взоры всех присутствующих обращены на них. Она открывает рот и шевелит беззвучно губами. Он чуть подается вперед и слышит:

— Лорд М… Вы ведь тоже _помните_?

Невозможный, чудовищный цветок надежды прорастает в его сердце, раздирая шипами грудь.

***

— Как же так, сэр? — спросил стройный чернокожий мужчина в черном сюртуке, на котором недоставало одной серебряной пуговицы. — Почему она всё помнит? Неужто так сильна их любовь?

Невидимый никому, кроме своего столь же невидимого спутника, джентльмен с волосами, похожими на пух чертополоха, захихикал и глянул на него с нежностью.

— Ах, Стивен, как же ты наивен, как чист душой. Я ведь сделал похожее предложение королеве — разумеется, ценой для нее были годы жизни ее возлюбленного. И разумеется, она так же протестовала потом, требуя забрать эти годы у нее самой. Дорогой мой Стивен, не вздумай влюбляться — такими глупцами люди делаются…

В глазах молодого человека сверкнули молнии.

— Годы жизни? Вы, вероятно, забыли рассказать мне об этой мелочи! Я отворил холм, под которым вы остались погребены, я поднял камни с вашего тела, позволил магии срастить его воедино, и вы обещали мне, что не станете более губить людей, что будете помогать им…

— Стивен, ах, Стивен, разумеется, ты столь же благороден, сколь красив, — беспечно махнув рукой, сказал джентльмен, — но это было так бессердечно с твоей стороны — оживить меня, чтобы заставить довольствоваться короткой жизнью обычного человека…

— Только в том случае, если вы пожелали бы являться в мир людей! Это потому, что магические силы вкупе с бессмертием лишь развратили вас, — молодой человек всплеснул руками. — И теперь, дабы продлить себе жизнь, вы обманом лишили этих несчастных стольких лет!

Джентльмен помрачнел.

***

_17 октября 1839 года_

Из-за стенки слышались рыдания юной королевы, запершейся в своей опочивальне. Он хмыкнул и пожал плечами, собираясь исчезнуть, но замер, почувствовав вдруг чье-то не ощущавшееся прежде присутствие. В кресле у камина сидела, щуря на него пристальный взгляд, женщина средних лет. Черты лица ее и весь облик казались зыбкими: моргни, отвернись — и не вспомнишь.

— Не кажется ли вам, что нехорошо пользоваться чувствами юной девушки и отчаявшегося мужчины? Присядьте-ка, сударь.

Он оскалился и щелкнул пальцами. Ничего не произошло. Лишь какая-то непреодолимая сила повлекла его к камину и швырнула в кресло напротив странной женщины.

— Не отказывайте даме в просьбе, — кокетливо улыбнулась она, однако в голосе ее прорезалась сталь. — Вы ведь любите играть? Сыграйте теперь и со мной.

Он смотрел, как на столике между ними тасуется сама по себе колода карт, рябя узором на рубашках, осознавая, что не может произнести ни слова.

— Мне не нравятся ваши манеры, и я решила посидеть в тишине, — кивнула дама и склонила голову набок, словно прислушиваясь. — Да, я знаю, что вернуть отнятые годы их владельцам невозможно. Возможно, однако, подарить их другим людям. Какая удача, что вы столь же алчны, сколь красивы!

Он готов был взреветь от ярости. А впрочем, соблазн был велик. Он ведь может и выиграть?

— Эмма, это вы? — донесся из королевской опочивальни осипший от слез голос.

Дама приложила к губам палец и заговорщически ему подмигнула.

— Приступим? — шепотом сказала она.

***

_10 февраля 1840 года_

— Стало быть, королева проживет все полагавшиеся ей годы, и лорд Мельбурн…

— Долго еще будет досаждать всяческим тори, — проворчал джентльмен. — То-то они оба посмеются надо мной, когда перестанут рыдать и просить друг у друга прощения, и всё поймут.

— Что же теперь будет, сэр? —сказал молодой человек, озабоченно всматриваясь в сцену у алтаря. У растерянно оглядывающегося жениха, облаченного в алый мундир, дрожали усы. Лорд Мельбурн, давно опустивший церемониальный меч и не заметивший этого, с растерянной же улыбкой не отрываясь смотрел на смеющуюся сквозь слезы невесту. Шепот и ропот гостей становился всё громче, но для них двоих мир словно перестал существовать.

— Ах, Стивен, ты льстишь мне. Никому не дано видеть будущее, — хмыкнул джентльмен с серебристыми волосами, похожими на пух чертополоха, и быстро затолкал внутрь выглядывавший из кармашка для часов гладкий белый шнурок. — Одно я знаю наверняка: это будет совершенно другая история.


End file.
